


Nesh

by pressedinthepages



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Sleep, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Sleepy Prompt #1: “The bed is cold without you”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Nesh

**Author's Note:**

> little fluffy drabble from the sleepy prompts, this was #1. Also, nesh is a term of endearment for someone who is perpetually cold and i thought it was really cute :)

You feel light gently kiss your face, the sound of fire crackling pulling at the threads of sleep wound so tightly around you. You try to resist, try to fall back asleep, but under the thin blanket you’re shivering. You peer out the window next to the bed, staring for a moment at the spattering of stars against the still inky sky. You try to turn over as silently as possible, not wanting to draw attention to yourself.   
At the edge of the room is a small fireplace, and kneeling on the floor in front of the fire is Geralt. You can tell that he’s meditating, his face turns impossibly tranquil when he’s between worlds. You let yourself gaze at him, watching as the fire licks and spits, but not enough to properly warm the whole room. He is bathed in a golden glow, the shadows dancing on his already sharp features. His hair is loose, wisping across his shoulders like the first winter breezes, cold and delicate.   
You slowly, carefully, slip out from under the measly blanket, setting your feet on the floor. The chill shoots through you, running through your veins before settling in your chest. You stand, and, as lightly as you can, shuffle to Geralt. As you get close, you can see that, even though his stance has remained unmoved, his eyebrow has quirked and the corner of his lip has turned up. You had figured that he would be able to hear you, damn Witcher hearing, but you really tried not to disturb him.   
As you reached his side, you felt the heat from the fire and from the man at your feet. You let out a sigh you hadn’t realized you were holding, allowing your hands to fall from hugging your arms to your chest. You dropped to the floor next to Geralt, settling cross-legged as you listened to his breathing. He is always so quiet, but it is in these moments when his breathing is deep and even enough to listen to. It’s designed to be calming for him, and you find it soothing by extension. You close your eyes, sitting there enjoying his warmth and comfort for a moment, it could be seconds or it could be days, you can’t be sure.  
“Why are you awake?” His voices startles you out of your trance, grumbling and thick with exhaustion. Your eyes open, looking to see his staring back at you. The gold is only brightened by the firelight, but you can still see just how tired he is. You bring a hand up, cradling his cheek. He turns into it, his eyes fluttering closed once more. You rest your forehead against his, stroking your thumb across his cheek like petals on the wind.   
“The bed is cold without you,” you murmur, barely loud enough to unsettle snow flurries from a ledge. You pull back, getting to your feet and leaning down to grab his hands. Geralt lets you guide him to stand, a graceful dandelion seed in the breeze holding to a timeless marble monument. Leading him back to the bed, you move slowly, attempting to keep the thick aura of rest in the air. You feel the mattress behind your knees and you bend, pulling him to sit beside you. You both shift under the blanket, Geralt’s toes sticking out of the bottom. You nuzzle into his side, basking in his warmth that he rarely lets anyone close enough to feel. Geralt places a gentle kiss to the crown of your head, whispering “goodnight, my nesh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @thefishmongersdaughterwrites


End file.
